Exemplary embodiments relate generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing a locator service.
Wireless technologies have grown in popularity for a variety of applications. For example, in the personal consumer market, wireless home networking devices provide configurable internetworking solutions for various types of home devices such as communications, computing, and entertainment devices.
On a larger scale, wireless technologies such as global satellite communications offer global positioning services for mobile devices. For example, GPS services provide mapping and direction assistance to travelers. Global positioning services are also utilized to track the location of vehicles in an effort to minimize theft. Another popular market relating to global satellite technology is the satellite radio and programming industry. Many vehicles are now equipped with wireless receivers that pick up satellite music and programming from all over the world (e.g., services provided by XM Satellite Radio, Inc. of Washington, D.C as well as SIRIUS Satellite Radio of New York City, N.Y.). These types of applications typically involve a subscription service to a service provider.
In addition to personal consumer applications, business applications relating to wireless technologies have also enjoyed great advancements (e.g., wireless area networks, cellular communications for field activities, etc.).
As wireless technologies continue to advance, consumers, business entities, government, military, and other organizations will continue to look for ways to exploit them.